


Blast

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, No space invading aliens, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High school kids trying to survive zombie apocalypse.





	Blast

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, idk where this fic going i haven't even decided on the main pairing.  
> Anyways, in this world there are no aliens. Shiro and his team were POW, and all main characters were in regular military school.  
> Also, i proof-read only after i finish the fic completely, so if you see anything odd, just tell me about it

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Lance barely escaped snapping jaws of his used-to-be-classmate, running out of the stalls where he was peacefully taking a piss moments ago, but, no this ass-face just _had_ to attack him. And what the hell, was it really happening? How the hell zombies are even real.

He quick-dialed Hunk, going around the corner, looking for any other zombies.

“C’mon pick up, pick up, pick up, Hunk”, he hissed through his teeth, heart hammering in his chest, feel of dread filling him up from the inside, suffocating him. He was breathing so fast, he couldn’t even breathe anymore, when another panicked voice came from his phone.

“Lance? Lance! God, are you okay, where the hell are you?” hunk hiss-yelled, obviously distressed as he was.

“Hunk I’m on the first floor near the toilets. Where the hell are _you?_ Any other sane people around you? How the hell zombies are even real?!”

“Okay, we gotta calm down. Yes, a plan, plan sounds great”, Hunk kept on rambling. Lance heard wind, so he figured Hunk was on the rooftop, probably hiding behind the chimneys.

Lance leaped into the infirmary to grab some weapons, when he saw his project buddy taking down a zombie twice his size with an impromptu shiv made from scissors.

When Lance stepped forward to get some first-aid supply, the boy almost attacked him as well. Lance barely avoided his hit, before his face changed, when he recognized McClain and put down his weapon.

“Woa, woa, woa, calm down. Pidge, was it?” Lance asked, stepping around him to take some medical tapes and alcohol.

“Yes, first normal person I’ve came across for the past hour”, Pidge eyed him suspiciously, still keeping the distance.

“Hour? Damn I fell asleep longer than I’ve thought”, when the other boy still didn’t respond to it, Lance took it as a sign to continue, “Well, I was skipping classes, and fell asleep then I was in the toilets, taking a piss, when some _zombie_ attacked me. But I ran away and thought I’d take some supplies from the infirmary… _Oh my god, I forgot about Hunk!_ ”

Lance grabbed the smaller boy and dragged him out of the infirmary to the nearest fire exit, thanking whomever designed the layout of the building. At one point Pidge shoed his hold away, running up the stairs after him. And then they saw Hunk trying to silently run away from a zombie that was making its way towards him around the corner.

Instinctually, Lance yelled out, “Hey! Over here, you ugly asshole!” to take its attention away from his friend. And it turned out to be the hot girl from his class, she looked exactly the same. Well, minus missing arm and gray eyes, but that wasn’t the problem now.

Lance saw a brick lying on the floor. He quickly grabbed it and flung it towards the zombie-hot-chick, smashing its head, spilling her brains out.

“Guys, you have _no_ idea how glad I am to see your faces”, Hunk jogged up to them, out of breath. His face was already turning unhealthy shade of green when he saw the bloody goop.

“Be happy when we get out of this school without a missing limb, or disease”, Pidge darkly said, looking down from the ledge.

“I can’t believe it’s happening. How the hell their limbs even working, _if they’re **dead**_?” Hunk whined on, sweat rolling down his forehead.

“Alright, Hunk, you gotta collect yourself”, Lance reassured, rubbing his arms in comfort, “We’re gonna make it out of here, and we’re gonna live, you hear me?”

“Yes. Yes”, Hunk half-heartedly agreed, face still scrunched up in fear.

“Alright, let’s move out then”, Pidge said, dropping down to the lower floor’s balcony.

“Wait who’s in charge, are we following him or are we going to use the emergency stairs, because I don’t want to break any-“, he couldn’t finish because Lance dragged him downwards, making him yelp in surprise.


End file.
